Fanfiction
by Agentwholock
Summary: One-Shot: What if Skye stumbled across fan fiction...
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction

_**Firstly I want to thank everyone who read, reviewed, favourited or followed my first story, I love you guys so much! I may or may not take the story further….**_

_**So here is my second story, based on a prompt I saw on my tumblr dash. Please R&R. **_

Skye was bored, Bored out of her mind, they had just completed their latest mission and the BUS was still flying to the Hub. Ward was still training (did he ever stop?), May was in the cockpit and Coulson was doing paperwork in his office and said he didn't want to be disturbed unless it was for another mission. Skye had tried to sit with FitzSimmons in the lab but she didn't have any idea what those two were rambling about so decided to head to her bunk and play on her beloved laptop. She would have rather sat in the SUV but Ward training in the cargo bay was way too distracting and she didn't want anyone thinking anything.

Skye sat with her headphones in whilst she scrolled through Facebook, twitter and then tumblr. She had always loved tumblr but had barely anytime to blog due to being under constant surveillance, she definitely didn't want anyone one the team to know about her Avengers obsession, especially Thor, He is so dreamy… She could let hours pass by just scrolling through tumblr, but this blogging session stopped abruptly when she came across a link, a link she would regret clicking.

When the page opened, it read Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D Fanfiction. Skye knew that the Rising tide often wrote stories about Shield and what horrors it hides away. She was about to close the window when something caught her eye: it read Skye X Ward. Wait did she read that right, Skye and Ward as in her and her SO Agent Ward? _No way that cant be me_ she thought. But the next story confirmed her theory as it ready Fitz X Simmons. _Well at least someone else sees it _Skye humoured.

Interested Skye clicked on the story that was apparently about herself and her SO. Skye read the story and another, and another. Whilst reading her 3rd story, which was a rather smutty story, which included the whole team, Skye nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand on her shoulder and 2 sets of eyes on her. Ward and Coulson were staring at her with questioned looks.

_AC, Robot, have we got another mission? _Skye asked

_No, Ward was just concerned about you so asked me to come down_ replied Coulson

_Why, I am fine, should I be touched that Robot is showing some emotions _Skye joked, earning a small smile from Coulson

_No Skye, I was concerned because for the last 10 minutes you have been looking at your laptop, all flustered and at one point your face went bright red, I tried to call your name but you wouldn't answer so that's why I got Coulson _Ward replied, unamused at Skye's attempt at humour.

_O um I am fine, I was just reading something _Skye said, feeling immediately awkward and avoid eye contact with both men. She was wondering who got such detail about her team… _Miles… _Skye thought

_Come on Skye, what were you reading, should I be concerned? _Coulson asked

_No don't worry AC all is cool, see _Skye turned to show her laptop to the Agents after closing the tab without getting the Men's attention.

_Okay, now I can see why you were embarrassed Skye, well there was no need to hide your fantasy of Tony Stark, what with Coulson here falling head over heels for Cap _Ward quipped after seeing what was on Skye's laptop and turning to leave before he got told off by his boss for what he said…

_What…. _Skye turned her laptop back and saw that her tumblr tab was open with a picture of a topless Tony Stark on show _this is not what it looks like…_

_I believe you Skye _Coulson said, before walking away smirking

Skye wasn't able to look anyone in the eye for the next week, because every time she did, she thought about the story she was nearly caught reading, though she wasn't going to deny that she wouldn't mind if it were true between herself and Ward.

_**Thanks for Reading and I would love it if you reviewed. Sorry the story seems OOC but I felt it would be quite entertaining to write. Please feel free to leave me some prompts in the reviews.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfiction chapter 2

_**Thank you all so much for favourite or following my story! So this was going to be a one-shot but after getting some wonderful reviews I have decided to add another chapter…. So enjoy!**_

* * *

Something was wrong with Skye… Ever since he and Coulson had caught her looking at pictures of Tony Stark, which she had insisted wasn't what it looks like, She had been acted weird. It first came to his attention when Skye had giggled and gone bright red when he had grabbed her sides to move her position during training the morning after the incident. Skye had said that it was because it tickled which Ward had shrugged off. But a few days later, they were sparing and he had pinned Skye down, which always happened, but rather than whipping out one of her jokes, Skye just turned a tomato red colour and bit her bottom lip, which Ward had to admit, made her look irresistible.

_No she is your Rookie Ward, get a grip _Ward had thought to himself before getting up and dismissing Skye.

_What is wrong with her? Maybe the Science Twins know something _Ward wondered before heading towards the Lab, as soon as he opened the doors, he regretted it, they were having a 'science fight' as Skye liked to call it….

_TIME, _Ward yelled, so that he could be heard _Do either of you know what's going on with Skye?_

_No, why, is she ill? _Simmons asked concerned

_No, she just seems extremely awkward and she has been avoiding everyone… _Ward explained to the pair

_Well, she did turn down our Doctor Who marathon yesterday, she normally enjoys lying under a blanket, having a popcorn fight and quoting lines from the show with me… _Fitz commented whilst he continue working on his drones, there seemed to be a problem with Sleepy which he couldn't work out, hence the fight Ward had walked in on.

_She has been spending less time down here with us, maybe she is missing the solitude of her Van? _Simmons suggested, _why don't you just go ask her?_

_Like she would talk to me, I don't think she trusts me like she used to, after the Miles incident and all…. _Ward murmured…

_Well, you have been really harsh on her… _Fitz commented causing Ward to glare at him.

_Just go talk to her, but try being less of a 'robot' and more of a concerned friend _Simmons said gently before pushing Ward out of the Lab. As the doors closed, Fitz and Simmons started their fight off again.

Ward headed up the stairs to Skye's bunk.

_Skye, can I come in?_

* * *

_**So will Skye tell Ward what she read? Please Review and feel free to leave any prompts for new stories….**_


	3. Chapter 3

Fanfiction chapter 3:

_**Thank you all so much for amazing reviews, please enjoy this next chapter**_.

* * *

_'Hey Ward'_ Skye grinned as she opened the door to her bunk, _'Please don't tell me I have more training to do' _

_'No, I was just checking up you_,' Ward explained

_'Should I be touched? Robot truly has a heart!'_ Quipped Skye with a smile

_'I am a concerned SO whose Rookie has been acting weirdly for days' _Ward tried not to smile at Skye's joke

_'You noticed that huh'_ Skye mumbled

_'how could I not? You have been avoiding everyone and getting extremely embarrassed during training at god knows what_' Ward explained, _'what happened? I have already told you that it's normal to have an love for the Avengers, what is not normal is to have an obsession like Coulson'_

_'I know'_ Skye hummed, she didn't want him to know that she was obsessed with them, Skye sat on her bed looking awkward

_'Please Skye,' _

_'Its nothing Ward, I am fine'_ Skye practically demanded before pushing him out of her bunk and shutting the door.

Ward was really worried, Skye never pushed him out of her bunk unless something was really bothering her! So he decided to get some help, from the only person that he knew Skye would open up to... Coulson.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Sorry about a short chapter but I promise tomorrows will be longer!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Fanfiction Chapter 4

_**So because I gave you such a short chapter before, I decided to update another chapter today! Please R&R! Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Sir? _Ward knocked on Coulson's office, unsure of how to bring up the situation at hand,

_Come in Ward, Have a seat, is this about Skye? _Coulson asked as he indicated towards the seat opposite him and lowering his tablet.

_How did you know, Sir? _Ward inquired but remained standing

_Your not the only one she has been avoiding, Agent Ward, Skye used to come up here and read just to keep me company, for the past week she hasn't come up here. FitzSimmons have just been up here expressing their concern, _Coulson explained.

_Sir, I don't know what to do, Skye wont talk to me and my first thought was to come to you, because you are the only one she opens up to, why don't you try talking to her Sir, you might have better luck, _Ward suggested,

_I don't think that will help, she may open up to me but there are times when she wont and I believe that this is one of those moments, there are things she refuses to tell me, we have to wait and hope she opens up to us in her own time _Coulson said calmly before picking up his laptop, _If this interferes with any missions then I will take action but so far this is not the problem so I say we leave her be_

_But sir, it is interfering with training and she is acting strangely every time she is in the same room as me! I don't know what to do! _Ward exclaimed

_So you take to talking about me behind my back _Skye said from her position in the doorway, She then turned and took off in the direction of the lounge area.

_Skye wait! _Ward yelled before taking off after her, but by the time he got to the lounge, she had gone, _Skye! _ Ward checked the kitchen, bunks and even in the bathroom for Skye but she was nowhere to be seen. His last option turned out lucky, Skye was curled up in a ball in the backseats of the SUV with her headphones in. Ward climbed in the back with her after giving a 'don't interrupt' look towards the science twins.

_Skye, please _Ward tapped Skye lightly as not to startle her, Skye removed her headphones but didn't sit up,

_Skye, I am not going to admit that I wasn't talking about you behind your back because I was but I was doing it because I am worried about you, I care about you Skye and I didn't know what to do. I thought that if you didn't want to open up to me then you might open up to Coulson, please Skye I didn't mean to upset you, please look at me _Ward attempted, he smiled when Skye finally lifted her head and looked at him.

_Skye, please just talk to someone, you can even go to May if you want! _Ward suggested,

_No way am I going to her! _Skye exclaimed, _look Ward, I want to tell someone but I don't know how! It's complicated,_

Ward smiled at the fact that Skye had finally said something

_Try Skye, it must be something important by the way you have been acting, if you need time, I can give you time, now that I now you will tell someone _Ward explained.

_Thank you Ward, but actually I can tell you know, or better yet show you _Skye smiled as she awkward hugged her SO before opening the SUV and heading towards her bunk, Ward following her looking confused.

Skye opened up her laptop; a minute later she turned it toward Ward and simply said:

_Read_

* * *

_**So Skye has finally showed Ward what she read, but what will he say. I would love it if you reviewed, I am welcome to any ideas for how Ward should react! **_


	5. Chapter 5

Fanfiction Chapter 5

_**Thank you all so much for your reviews and thank you to those who have followed or favourited my story! You guys are all amazing!  
**_

_***Warning of spoilers for recent episode***_

_**OMG that episode was amazing! I love the way that Skye is playing Ward at his own game but I hope she will be okay! I can't wait to see Maria in the next episode and if I don't get a FitzSimmons kiss by the end of the series I will not be happy**_

_***End of spoilers***_

* * *

Ward read what Skye had showed him, when he had finished, he didn't say a word to Skye, he just got up and left, heading straight for his bunk and locking the door.

_Ward? _Skye cautiously knocked on his door, _Ward please open the door, _still silence from inside his bunk, Skye was worried, she really didn't know what to do, she couldn't dot to Coulson because how would she explain his behaviour, she only had one choice,

_Ward I am coming in, _Skye hacked into his door-locking panel and within a few minutes the door slid open. Skye stepped inside, shut the door and relocked it. She turned around and was surprised at what she saw, Ward was sat with his knees to his chest and staring at the wall.

_Ward? _Skye had never seen him like this before, he looked like a child who had just been told, and Santa didn't exist.

_Ward, please, _Skye waved a hand in front of his face, nothing. Now she was panicking, Ward has never not responded like this, even during his low moments of his Berserker rage, he still responded. Skye moved to sit in front of him, she put a hand on his arm and that caught his attention. His eyes met hers briefly before looking back at the wall.

_Ward please, I am sorry for showing it to you but you wanted to know what was bothering me, _Skye said simply, before standing to leave, she was going to give him an hour and come back to check on him.

_I'm sorry, _Came a whisper from behind Skye, she turned around to see Ward was now looking at her but other than that was still in the same position.

_Why are you apologising? _Skye asked but remained where she was,

_I shouldn't have asked, I'm sorry _Ward mumbled,

_Its not your fault, I am to blame, me with my tumblr and my obsession with the Avengers _Skye said without thinking,

_Obsession, I thought it was a simple love for them? Don't tell me you are turning into Coulson, _Ward quipped,

_Oh crap, _Skye mumbled, _yeah I can't help it, Thor is so dreamy and Hawkeye, that man could be a God. Look Ward I'm sorry, can we forget this ever happened?_

_I think that's a bit difficult, _Ward mumbled,

Skye laughed at this, she smiled at Ward,

_Well what do you want to do? _Skye asked, but before she could even take a breath, Ward was in front of her.

_This _Was all he said before their lips touched…

* * *

_**So what do you guys think? I hoped you enjoyed it and would love it if you left a review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Fanfiction Chapter 6

_**Omg guys, thanks so much for such amazing review and to all of you who have followed and favourited! **_

_**Here is the next chapter! Enjoy:**_

* * *

Skye pushed Ward away and ran, whilst Ward stood there confused and slightly hurt,

_Oh god, what did I do? _Ward thought, he ran his hands through his hair and sat on his bed, taking up his previous position. Little did Ward know that it Skye had extremely enjoyed being kissed by Ward but she had panicked, Skye had grown up in an orphanage with no family and everyone who said they loved her ended up leaving her. The Bus and her team where her new family and feared that if she fell in love with Ward the team would leave her.

_Why wouldn't they, everyone else always does? _Skye thought as she ran towards the cargo area to the only place she feels safe, the back of the SUV. It wasn't until the SUV door was closed did she let the tears fall and sobs to overtake her body. Little did Skye know that the lab doors where open and Fitz and Simmons had just witnessed her running into the SUV. They called also hear her muffled sobs.

_What do we do Jemma? _Fitz asked, his voice full of worry,

_I don't know Fitz, _Her voice also full of worry,

_Should we go and talk to her? Or go get Coulson or May or Ward? Fitz suggested_

_I don't think getting Ward would be a good idea because she has just come from the direction they went 10 minutes ago, so I am guessing that it has something to do with that. Getting Coulson and May could make it worse…. _Jemma explained

_Well I can't just sit here; I am going to talk to her… _Fitz started towards the SUV but was stopped by Simmons,

_Maybe I should be the one to talk to her, you know girl to girl, _Jemma simply put,

_Your right, just let her know that I am worried, _Fitz watched as Simmons walked up to the SUV and knocked on the door,

_Skye, can I come in? _Simmons asked cautiously, when she received no response, she opened the door to see Skye curled up in a ball on the back seat; Jemma gently sat next to Skye and shut the door.

_Skye, are you okay? _Jemma began; Skye just shook her head,

_Is it Ward, what did he do? Are Fitz and I going to have to set the dwarfs on him? _Jemma attempted to lighten the move slightly and smiled when she heard a snigger from Skye.

_Its not him Jemma its me, I was telling, well showing, Ward what I was read causing me to act weird. When I finished, Ward walked away and I found him in his bunk zoned out. I tried to get him back to earth and next thing I knew he was kissing me and I panicked! _By the time Skye finished her story she was crying even more and gasping for breathe.

_Skye breathe, slow down, _Jemma tried to calm Skye down by rubbing circles of Skye's back. _I thought you liked Ward? And don't tell me you don't because it's obvious!_

_I do like Ward but why should I fall in love with someone will just leave me! Everyone always leaves! _Skye cried even harder but this time was crying into Jemma's shoulder,

_Skye, that is ridiculous, Ward loves you and would never leave you! And if he hurts you, you can be sure that he will receive hell from not just me and Fitz but Coulson and May as well! _Jemma explained, whilst still trying to calm Skye down.

_You guys would do that for me? _Skye whispered

_Of course we would! You are part of this team, part of this crazy family! We all love you Skye, even May! We don't want to see you hurt! _Jemma smiled at Skye and pulled her into a hug.

_Thank you Jemma! Can I come and sit with you and Fitz for a bit? _Skye asked

_Of course you can but maybe you should speak to Ward first. The way it came across, you left him standing, and I bet he is hurting. _Jemma suggested.

_I don't know what to say! _Skye said,

_Just tell him the truth and if he truly loves you he will understand! _Jemma explained, _and if not, just come back to the lab and I will go sort him out! _

Skye laughed at Jemma before giving her a hug and getting out the SUV and heading up the stairs. Jemma walked back to the Lab and over to where Fitz is sat.

_Is she okay? _Fitz asked,

_Yeah, Skye and Ward are just beginning a new relationship and Skye is scared due to her past, _Jemma explained

_Scared huh, just like you where, _Fitz smiled before kissing Simmons,

* * *

_**I hope you guys liked this chapter! I just had to throw in a little FitzSimmons! I would love it if you guys would reviewed!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Fanfiction Chapter 7

_**Thank you guys again for such amazing reviews! I am so happy about the great feedback; it keeps me wanting to write more! Well here is the next chapter! Enjoy:**_

* * *

Skye cautiously walked up to Wards bunk, secretly hoping he wasn't there so she could have an excuse to put this talk off for longer, but sadly as she glanced in the open bunk, saw that Ward was sat on the bed, having taken up the position he was in earlier.

_Ward? _Skye asked carefully

_Why did you come back? _Ward replied sharply, which took Skye by surprise; she hadn't expected him to take it that badly, him being a robot and all….

_I came back to apologise, I shouldn't have ran off like that _Skye explained

_Why are you apologising, its my fault, I shouldn't have done it, you don't like me, I was just being stupid, end of story _Ward quickly said before dropping his head onto his knees. Skye was a little taken aback by his bluntness but pushed on anyway.

_Grant, you are not stupid, I am. I love you but I am scared, _Skye said as a tear rolled down her cheek before she could stop it.

_You love me! _Ward inquired with a look of shock on his face, as he looked Skye in the eye _why would you love me? I am just a broken Agent who doesn't know how to feel._

_I love you because you are caring, thoughtful and handsome. I don't care if you think you are broken because you are not! We both have bad pasts but I believe together we can put them behind us! _Skye suggested as she walked towards the bed and stood in front of Ward.

_I love you Skye, I have for a while but reading that story caused me to realise that I do and I want to be with you _Ward admitted but didn't make eye contact with Skye, _But I don't want to hurt you, I am scared that I will push you away,_

_Look at me, _Skye lifted Ward's head so he made eye contact with her, Skye didn't say anything just kissed him, after a few minutes they both came up for air. Skye push Ward over so he led down and she led down next to him and that's how they stayed for the next half an hour.

After half an hour, Ward broke the comfortable silence

_Skye? What did you mean you are scared? _He asked

_Well, you know about my past and about me growing up in an orphanage, _Skye started, to which Ward nodded, _Well, I have given my love to a few people in the past, especially Miles and they have all just taken it and then left. _Tears began rolling down Skye's cheeks.

_Skye _Ward whispered silently, knowing where this is going.

_I was scared because I thought you would do the same that you would take my love and then leave me. I was frightened that my heart would be broken again but Jemma reassured me that you wouldn't do that. _Skye smiled when he heard that Jemma was there for her, he knew that FitzSimmons saw Skye as their little sister.

_She was right, I can't promise I will always be there because this job is extremely dangerous but if I get a say in it, I will never leave you. _Ward said, causing Skye to smile,

_I know, _Skye replied, _oh and just a warning, if you do hurt me, Simmons said that her and Fitz would set the Dwarfs on you. _

_Noted, _Ward laughed….

* * *

_**So, what did you guys think? I may take this story on further, bringing in a bit more of May and Coulson, what do you guys want me to do? Please let me know in the reviews!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Fanfiction Chapter 8

_**Thank you SO much for all your reviews! And due to such as high demand here is chapter 8: Enjoy!  
**_

* * *

It had been a few weeks since their first kiss and Skye and Ward have asked FitzSimmons not to tell Coulson or May as they wanted to tell them, however they haven't really got round to it.

_You should really tell them _Jemma insisted,

_We will, we will, we just haven't got around to it yet _Skye replied, as she carried on tapping away on her laptop,

_But Skye you need to! _Jemma tried again,

_Look Jemma, I will tell Coulson and May later, at dinner! I will tell them, Happy? _Skye looked up at Jemma,

_Yes, _Jemma simply replied.

At that moment, Ward walked in and snaked his arms around Skye from behind, looking over her shoulder,

_What are you doing? We are due are game of battleships, or did you forget? _Ward asked,

_Nope, I didn't forget! I was just finishing up here but I was a bit slow because Jemma keeps distracting me! _Skye sent a look towards the biochemist but Simmons was looking down a microscope, _She keeps insisting we tell Coulson and May,_

_Tell Coulson and May what? _Coulson said as he opened the lab doors, causing Jemma to look up and send Skye a look that said 'tell him now'

_Just that um, well…. _Skye struggled to come up with an excuse,

_Skye and myself are in a relationship sir, _Ward blurted out, causing Skye to elbow him in the stomach.

_Glad you two finally worked it out and finally said something, if you didn't say anything then I was going to, _Coulson smiled, _I am happy for you but if it interferes with your jobs I will put a stop to it, understood?_

_Yes sir, _Ward answers,

_Yes AC, I promise it won't _Skye smiled at the fact that she and Ward didn't have to hide anymore,

_You may want to tell Agent May, as she has probably had the same suspicions as I have _Coulson said,

_Sure AC, _Skye got up from where she was sat and went over to the plane comms, _a message for Agent May, Ward and I are in a relationship,_

Skye laughed at the look on Wards face, Jemma smiled slightly at the look on Fitz's face, as he just happened to walk in at the moment of the announcement.

_How long has she known? _Coulson asked, trying to hide the smile that was creeping onto his face,

_I may or may have not told her during Ti-Chi this morning, _Skye giggled, she hadn't meant to tell May but May asked and Skye didn't deny it.

_Well, I actually came down to tell you that there is a new mission so mission briefing in 5, _Coulson changed the subject before heading toward the door with Skye and Ward following,

_I will be 2 minutes sir, I just need to put away this equipment, _Jemma indicated towards the microscope and surrounding test tubes,

_Here let me help, _Fitz smiled,

_Okay, see you two in a minute, _Coulson nodded before leading Skye and Ward to the command room, when they had reached the top of the stairs, Jemma turned to Fitz,

_Do you think we should tell them? _Jemma asked

_I think we should, but lets wait til after the mission, _Fitz answered with a smile, before giving Simmons a quick kiss and heading out of the lab,

_Okay, _Simmons followed Fitz out,

* * *

_**Hope you guys enjoyed it! I would be honoured if you would Review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Fanfiction Chapter 9

_**Thanks to all who have reviewed, favourited and followed! I am so grateful for them! So here's the next chapter:**_

* * *

The mission was meant to be simple: infiltrate a building and take down the lab, which was working on alien tech, but unfortunately no mission is ever simple. Skye had apparently shut off all camera's in the building before Coulson, May and Ward had entered but little did she know that as soon as they crossed over the thresh-hold, a new set of back-up cameras were switched on. This caused havoc, as the three where spotted and where ambushed by hundreds of armed guards. Coulson, May and Ward where able to take almost half of them out before they were all knocked unconscious.

_Ward? May? Coulson? Please answer, please! _Skye was panicking, she didn't know what happened, they were fighting and next thing she heard was nothing.

_What do we do? _Skye turned to the scientists, hoping they would have a solution,

_I don't know, we can't do anything from here; _Fitz was just as worried, he knew they were safe on the BUS. _Is there anyway to contact them? _

_Their comms are either down or they are, _Jemma broke the bad news to the other two, _we just need to hope it's the comms. _

_I guess we wait, _Fitz sighed,

_I am going to work on hacking the back-up cameras and the electronic system, so we can help the others if they have made it, _Skye turned back to her laptop and started working. For a whole hour they waited in silence, the only sound that could be heard was the tapping from Skye's fingertips working on her keyboard or the occasional rustle from FitzSimmons as they busied themselves with science.

_Skye? _Came a sudden crackle through the comms, _FitzSimmons, you there?_

_Coulson! _They all yelled,

_Ouch guys, keep it down _He replied,

_Are you guys okay? _Skye asked,

_Yeah we are fine, got knocked out after being ambushed by men, Ward looks like he has a few bruises and so does May, I on the other hand may possibly have a broken arm. _Coulson informed them, followed by a groan, _both Ward and May are still out, any ideas of how we can get out? _

_By the looks of the building specs, you are a floor above the main lab; I have been working on hacking the electronics and the back-up security. I have control of the electronics but still having trouble with the cameras. _Skye informed Coulson,

_Won't the cameras go down when the electricity is cut? _Fitz asks,

_No, they run off their own power, just give me another hour and I'll be in, can you hold on Coulson? _Skye asks worried about how the extra time may make his injury worse.

_I'll be fine, as soon as May is up I will ask her to strap up my arm. _Coulson replied,

_I am awake, _May almost groaned as she sat up and took in her surroundings, she noticed Coulson holding his arm straight away and began to tend him using her extra shirt she always wears underneath her uniform.

_Fitz and myself will set up a medical centre here in the lab, ready for when you get back sir, _Simmons informed,

_Thanks Simmons, _May replied, for then next hour, Coulson, May, Fitz and Simmons try to come up with an escape route. About 15 minutes in, Ward had woken up and seems all in all fine but was desperate to get out.

_Skye, this door is electronically locked; do you think you could unlock it without bringing any intention? _Ward asked,

_Yeah, should be able to, let me just finish this… Done, okay I have access to the back-up cameras so I can turn them off at your command, and am now ready to unlock the door, _Skye told them causing Ward to smile at how efficient she was at accessing the control panel.

_All right, Skye can you set the cameras on loop? Turning them off will draw attention, _Coulson asked as he stood up,

_Just did, _Skye replied,

_Okay when I say, Skye unlock the door, May is going to take out the guards, then we will head down a level, and shut down the lab, we will then head out to you, okay, Three, two, one, now. _Coulson ordered. The next stage of the plan went smoothly and within the hour, they were back on the bus and in 'medical' as they called it when Simmons was in 'Doctor' mode.

_Oh my god Ward, you need to be careful, _Skye told him before pulling him down for a kiss. Everyone watched on with a smile on their faces,

_And that goes for you two too; I don't want to lose my sort of parents, _Skye told May and Coulson, in a matter of factly way,

_We can try but we cant promise Skye, not with this type of job _Coulson replied, he had a massive smile on his face due to Skye basically calling him her dad,

_I know, I know _Skye laughed and gave him a hug,

Fitz had had enough, he didn't want to hide anymore, and so he cleared his throat getting everyone's attention before pulling Simmons to him and kissing her…

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! I am thinking of drawing this story to a close in a chapter or two so I would be very grateful if someone could give me a prompt for another story! **_


	10. Chapter 10

Fanfiction Chapter 10

_**Thank you all for your reviews and support but I am afraid that this will be the last chapter as I am not sure where to go from here. I have enjoyed writing this story and will hopefully write more. I would be extremely grateful if you would give me some prompts from which to build my next stories.**_

_**Well here is the last chapter: Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Ward you owe me 20 bucks! _Skye almost screamed with excitement at the scene that had happened before her. She has known that FitzSimmons belonged together.

_You guys were betting on us getting together? _Simmons asked, slightly offended that her friends were betting on her love life,

_Oh no no no, we knew you guys were together, it was obvious, _Skye smirked, _we where betting on who would crack first, Ward said you and I said Fitz. _

_We were that obvious? _Fitz asked, a little annoyed as he had tried to hide their relationship as best he could.

_Yeah, I mean you guys are inseparable; you finish each other sentences and don't think I haven't seen those looks; _Skye wiggled her eyebrows causing a laugh from the group,

_I hope this is okay sir, that we have been keeping it from you _Simmons asked carefully, slightly scared of what her boss would say.

_To be honest, I am glad you guys finally admitted it. I have known about your relationship since you boarded the BUS and have seen that it won't affect your job. _Coulson smiled, giving a look towards the pair.

_You have known that long! _Simmons was extremely shocked,

_Yes, it is why I didn't split you guys up by choosing one of you; it says in both your files that you are together but it is to remain unknown and that you work better as a pair. _Coulson informed them,

_What? _FitzSimmons stared at him with their mouths wide,

_Agent Weaver has known about your relationship since it started but after watching you work has decided that it would not affect your fieldwork, maybe even improve it so it would therefore remain unknown to the pubic. _Coulson couldn't help but smirk at the look on the scientist's faces.

_Yay yay yay, now we won't be the only couple Ward! Oh my god, we should go on a double date _Skye was bouncing in her seat, she began rambling about how, when and where their double date would take place.

_I think it is about time we had something to eat, _Ward suggested to bring Skye's rambling to an end.

_Yes, I will go make…. _Coulson started.

_No sir you will not cook, your arm may not be broken but it is sprained which means no using it for at least 2 weeks. _Simmons told him in her Doctor voice, _so let me and Fitz go and make something whilst you three get your selves sorted _

And with that, the pair walk out of the lab and up to the kitchen, Simmons pulling Fitz along with her hand in his. Ward began to put his top on and May helped Coulson put his shirt on over his sling.

_Thank you Sir, _Ward announced suddenly,

_For what? _Coulson inquired

_For allowing our relationships to continue, I understand that it is against SHIELD rules so I am extremely grateful that you are allowing us to stay together on the BUS. _Ward replied,

_Ward, I may be old but I understand love and also you guys are, in a way, my family too so I would never think of splitting us up _Coulson smiled toward the pair, he had always seen Skye as his surrogate daughter and would never want to break her heart.

_Thank-you AC! _Skye jumped up and carefully gave Coulson a hug that he returned and then surprised everyone when she gave May a hug as well.

_Well I am going to see if FitzSimmons need any help, come on Robot, _Skye pulled Ward out of the Lab,

_Don't let her burn down my Kitchen Ward, _Coulson yelled after them and the only answer he got in return was a stuck out tongue from Skye,

Coulson laughed before turning to May who grinned at him,

_What? _He asked confused,

_You? Understand love? _May smirked

_I would like to think that I do, _Coulson replied before standing up and kissing May gently.

_Well, maybe you do _May rolled her eyes, jokingly.

_Dinner, is ready_ Came Skye's voice through the comms,

_Coming, _Coulson replied, before giving May another kiss. They then headed up together towards the kitchen and toward their family, their weird, dysfunctional family but it was theirs.

* * *

_**So that's it for this story, I hope you enjoyed it and I would love it if you guys left some prompts for new stories. **_


End file.
